Gilded
by vanillavinegar
Summary: A series about Ed, Al, and Winry after the Promised Day.  Edwin, Elric brotherly love, and Al and Winry friendship.  Spoilers abound.  Part 26 - Zenith.  In which there is speculation on the future.
1. Advice

**Title: **Gilded  
******Prompt:** Advice**  
****Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **In which Ed is more transparent than he'd like to be.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **So this is the first chapter of my new fic, _Gilded_, which will be twenty-six ficlets (between one and five hundred words) all about Edward, Alphonse, and Winry after the Promised Day. There's twenty-six of them because they're written from one word prompts, one for each letter of the alphabet. I'm posting them in alphabetical, not chronological, order - the first one, for instance, takes place when the Elrics are already in Risembool, but some others will happen before they get back. Not all of the trio will be in every fic but at least one of them will be in each; expect to see lots of Elric brotherly love, Al and Winry being best friends, and of course Edwin.

tl;dr version - Ed, Al, and Winry post-Promised Day fics. *g*

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 1 - Advice

"You should tell her, you know," Al said conversationally as he dropped gracelessly onto the couch next to his brother.

Ed didn't look up from his book, but Al took note of the fact that his eyes had stopped moving along the page. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, far too quickly. Al giggled. Ed grimaced.

"Sure you don't, brother," Al agreed lightly. He let his head fall back, reveling in the softness of the fabric and the way it tugged at his hair. Even pain was exciting to experience after living without it for years. Small pains, anyway.

Winry walked past the doorway, studying some automail designs Garfiel had mailed and humming quietly. Ed stared at her from beneath his eyelashes, and Al giggled again, amused at his brother's artlessness in choosing the one spot in the house with a perfect view into her workshop. _Sure you don't._

TBC (Part 2 – Bath)


	2. Bath

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Bath**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **In which Ed discovers the perils of eavesdropping  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Ricorum Scaevola for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 2 – Bath

"Al, hold still."

"This is as still as I can possibly hold, Winry."

"That's not good enough, you're going to lose—"

"It's too slippery for me to get a better grip!"

"I can't really do anything about that, you know."

"If we switched positions—"

"We're not switching positions. Look, we're almost done."

"Says you. You're not the one who has to hold on to—"

"Alphonse Elric, _you_ were the one who wanted to help me with this, so don't act like I forced you into—"

"Winry, if you don't sit back down I'm not going to be able to hold—"

Ed couldn't stand it anymore. He slammed the bathroom door open, snapping, "What the _fuck_ is going on—"

He didn't get any further before he was completely bowled over by Den, who was dripping wet and covered in soapsuds. From the bathroom, two sets of groans rang out.

"Brother!"

"Ed, we were almost done washing her!"

Ed raised his head from the floor. Winry scowled at him, sponge still in hand, while Al wiped soap off his shirt and arms with a towel. "You were… giving Den a bath?"

Winry and Al exchanged a bewildered look. "What else would we be doing?"

Ed let his head fall back onto the wooden floor with a thump. "Uh, nothing. Nothing at all." But he grinned with a relief that lasted until Winry ordered him to go find her dog and clean up whatever mess he'd enabled her to make.

TBC (Part 3 – Carpenter)


	3. Carpenter

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Carpenter**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **In which Winry is resigned.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to princess, Roaming Shadow 213, Harryswoman, and Lazy Dancer for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 3 – Carpenter

When he finally came home, alchemy-less but with two real arms and one very human brother, Ed threw himself into learning how to do things 'the hard way' – which was to say, how most people did them, with their own hands and no help from circles and chalk. Winry was almost bewildered by his sudden enthusiasm for – well – almost anything, from baking to weeding to chopping wood. But Ed had always been one to plunge into something whole-heartedly, and his inability to perform alchemy hadn't changed that.

Still, she thought, sighing slightly to herself as she wrapped a bandage around yet another one of Ed's bruised and swollen fingers, maybe he should learn that eagerness alone did not a carpenter make.

Or at least to _look_ when he slung hammers around.

TBC (Part 4 – Carpenter)


	4. Din

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Din**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **In which Al just wants a nap.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Ricorum Scaevola, Harryswoman, and S J Smith for reviewing. Any puns in this chapter, real or perceived, are duly apologized for.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 4 – Din

Being urgently licked in the face by a dog was not exactly Al's favorite way to wake up.

"Argh – _bleh_ – ugh – Den!" He sat up, wiping his face with one hand and pushing away the dog's snout with the other. "Ew," he added, shaking saliva off his fingers and grimacing. "Bad dog."

Den whined and nudged at his knee with her nose.

"What?" Al said, belatedly wondering if there had been a reason for the rude interruption to his nap. Shading his eyes with his dry hand (he really needed to stop falling asleep outside; he now had more pants with grass stains than without), he glanced back at the Rockbell house. Den made another whining noise when shouts suddenly echoed across the lawn.

_"How in the world you managed to get a dent that big in your leg without alchemy is beyond me—"_

_"Next time I'll just push the wagon out of the way with my flesh leg, if it'll make you happy!"_

_"Maybe you shouldn't have been running in front of traffic! You're going to get killed someday if you keep being so careless!"_

_"Maybe _traffic_ shouldn't hop up on the sidewalk and then I wouldn't be in its way!"_

"Ugh," Al repeated, shaking his head. Den turned big, worried brown eyes on him and he smiled. He patted her head reassuringly. "It's just their way of showing they care, girl. Come on," he added, standing up to stretch, "let's go down to the river. I bet there's a stick there with your name on it."

TBC (Part 5 – Embrace)


	5. Embrace

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Embrace**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **In which Al explores his new senses.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Ricorum Scaevola, Harryswoman, Alexis Elric, and Fuocoso for reviewing. Most of these chapters have been taking place after the Elrics return to Risembool; this one takes place in a hospital the night of the Promised Day.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 5 – Embrace

It was already dark outside when the doctors finally left the room, leaving just the two of them. Ed promptly abandoned his own bed to perch on the edge of Al's, head turned to check for anyone coming through the door. He didn't move when Al sat up; only when Al threw both of his arms, IV and all, around him did Ed react. Al's older brother was not a very physically affectionate person – pats on the head were the closest he came to hugging someone voluntarily – so it took Ed a moment to recognize the gesture. Then he relaxed, left arm curling around Al's too-thin shoulders gently. "Hey, little brother," he said gruffly, and Al half-laughed.

"Hey, big brother." He let his head drop onto Ed's shoulder, letting himself breathe deeply. Ed smelt like blood and sweat and dust and a hundred other wonderful things.

"You need a haircut," Ed said when Al stayed motionless, "and don't sniff at me, I know I stink." But he didn't pull his arm away until Al lifted his face several quiet moments later.

"I like the way you smell," Al said simply.

Ed did that odd half-smile of his, where only one corner of his mouth went up while the other side frowned. "I need a bath," he replied, "and so do you."

Al tested out his own smile, delighted once more to find it so thrillingly easy. "Well, maybe so."

TBC (Part 6 – First)


	6. First

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **First**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K+ (slight medical-related gore)  
**Summary: **In which Ed has another surgery.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Ricorum Scaevola, YAJJ, Harryswoman, and for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 6 – First

Ed's sudden reacquisition of his arm had not come without its complications. After hearing what had happened, both Pinako and Winry agreed that they needed to make sure there weren't pieces of metal lodged beneath his skin. And when they discovered that there _were_, they had declared that they needed to get them out immediately.

After Winry explained it to him – how they didn't know if the edges were sharp and could cut a vein if he moved the wrong way, or could develop an infection, or any number of other gruesome possibilities – a wide-eyed Ed had consented to their plan.

Fortunately, Pinako found only one really problematic piece of steel, resting worryingly close to Ed's right humeral head. Winry managed to fish it out with little damage, nothing time and rest wouldn't heal, and Pinako let her sew up their patient, who was still supine under the anesthesia. Her grandmother had then grumbled about writing down Ed's most recent surgery while Winry cleaned up; it was only after Winry was certain she was out of earshot that she snickered.

_Gone to have a pipe, is more like,_ she thought to herself as she dried their tools and then her hands.

"Mnarghal," came a soft, drowsy voice from behind her. She whirled to see Ed blinking slowly at her atop his patient's bed. "Wih-nee?"

"Hey there." Winry smiled as she walked over to him, leaning forward to feel his forehead and check his pulse. "Are you hurting?"

"Jes' sore," he mumbled, eyes not quite focusing on her. "Arm?"

"Should be fine in a couple of days, if you _rest_." She stressed the last word, arching her eyebrows so he'd understand she was serious.

He grinned dazedly. "Mmm-kay."

"You must be really out of it. You're never this agreeable unless you're doped up," Winry teased, wondering how much of the conversation he was actually following.

He stared at her for a moment, eyes wandering. "Gotta do sumthin'," he murmured, apparently to himself, before saying more loudly, "C'mere." He jutted his chin up, clearly wanting her to lean in.

She did so, amused. "Ed, wh—" Warm, chapped lips on hers silenced her. Ed's aim hadn't been perfect – his top lip only managed to hit her lower one – but it was still Ed kissing her.

Ed was kissing her. It was her first kiss and _Ed_ was _kissing_ her.

She sighed when he fell back against his pillow, noting distantly that her hands had somehow become tangled in his loose hair. He smiled, making a contented "mmm" sound as his eyelids fell. Seconds later, a snore cut the still air.

Winry stood frozen over him, fingers hovering in front of her mouth. After a moment, she let out a shaky laugh. "Wow," she said aloud, then glared as fiercely as she could at the sleeping figure in the bed. "If you forget that in the morning, Edward Elric, I am _braining_ you."

TBC (Part 7 – Grave)


	7. Grave

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Grave**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **T (language)  
**Summary: **In which Ed talks, and others listen.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Ricorum Scaevola, ellamariexx, Gisel0202, Harryswoman, Ankylo, and hawkeyeflame1921 for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 7 – Grave

So.

I guess you know why I'm here. And not because I wanted to, you understand? Al made me. I guess you know that too, right? You're such a…

Granny Pinako said that she couldn't wait for us to come back before burying you. It just wasn't practical or whatever. Or sanitary or some shit. I don't know.

You couldn't wait for us either, huh? Al was sorry he didn't get to talk to you again, but he understood. He said you'd been waiting a long time. Whatever. Everybody dies. You could've waited for Al, though. He missed you. I don't know why.

Maybe I do. Just… just shut up, okay? _Yeah_, I know you're not talking. I'm not a moron. I still know what you'd be saying if you were here. Same shit you were saying last time we were both here. Whatever, old man, you don't know anything about me.

Anyway, good-bye, I guess, you bastard.

–Sorry, Mom. I know you wouldn't want me to say sh—stuff like that, even if it is true. Especially not here. So I'll go then. Al and I are staying in Risembool for a while so we'll probably come and see you again soon. He sends his love. To both of you.

So… bye, Mom. And bye… Dad.

TBC (Part 8 – Hodophobia)


	8. Hodophobia

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Hodophobia**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **In which Winry allays some fears.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Ricorum Scaevola, hawkeyeflame1921, and Harryswoman for reviewing. Hodophobia - the fear of traveling. Don't worry, I had to look it up too. ;)

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 8 – Hodophobia

Al was asleep. The book he had been trying to read had fallen into his lap, his head rested against the couch's cushion, and he breathed quietly through an open mouth.

Ed glanced up at him from his own book now and again. Sometimes he caught Winry doing the same thing from Al's other side. Other than the soft turning of pages and the _tick tock_ of Granny's old clock, the room was silent.

Until Winry suddenly barked out a laugh. She quickly covered her mouth with one hand, but her shoulders still shook. She dropped her book onto the armrest, not bothering to mark her page, losing herself in silent amusement.

"What's so funny?" Ed whispered. He hadn't seen Winry laugh so hard at anything since the time he and Al had been so intent on sparring they hadn't noticed how close they were to the river – until they both fell in.

"This book!" Winry replied in a quiet exclamation. She held it up so he could see the cover; it was not, as he'd expected, her _Monthly Mechanic_, but one of those bodice-rippers he often saw girls reading on trains. He'd never seen Winry reading one, though.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sally down the road – you remember her? She was in school with us – told me I had to read it. The girl in it keeps begging the hero not to leave her again, because she will just die if she has to spend one moment without him. And he says – let me find it," she flipped through the pages, "here we go, 'Darling, I will never move from your side, as long as you never move from mine. There is no life for me without you; the world is a barren wasteland when you are not beside me. You _are_ my world.' And then they get married, the end!"

"And you, uh…" Ed trailed off. Did she _like_ that sort of thing? Was that what she thought was romantic, some guy gluing himself to her forever? He could feel his shoulders hunching defensively.

Apparently she wasn't listening. "This is just ridiculous. Who would want the guy she's in love with to give up his life for her? Doesn't she have anything she wants to _do_?"

Ed couldn't help the wave of relief he felt. "So you… don't like that?" he asked, realizing the words sounded ridiculous as soon as they left his mouth.

Winry looked up at him and smiled. She stood and walked around the couch to perch on the armrest next to him. "A life with a guy like that would just be – well, boring." She smoothed his hair with one hand. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close for a kiss. When he let go, she gave him a very smug grin and wandered from the room. Ed stared after her, only vaguely aware of the dopey look on his face.

"Awwww, how sweet," said a voice to his left.

_"Alphonse!"_

TBC (Part 9 – If)


	9. If

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **If**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **In which Winry ponders the inevitable.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to ellamariexx, YAJJ, Queen NekoChan, Melibells, hawkeyeflame1921, Ricorum Scaevola, Harryswoman, silverymoon19, and The Roaming Shadow for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 9 – If

With Ed, Winry had always known it was a matter of _when_, not _if_.

She had teased both of the Elrics when they were kids – well, Ed was so easy and fun to provoke, and while Al was adorable, she had never wanted to marry him. When she pictured the man she'd marry, he was taller than her, fair-haired and kind, a man who understood automail and understood her.

It wasn't until she was much older that she found she'd always been picturing an older Ed.

And Ed at sixteen was a lot taller than Ed at six – nicer too (a little bit, anyway – if Ed ever turned into the perfect gentleman overnight she would worry) and much less prone to tantrums. His eyes still tended to glaze over when she gushed over the latest technology from Rush Valley, but he did understand _her_. Eventually, Winry realized that he always had.

So she wasn't in the least surprised when Ed, flushed to his hairline and looking at anything but her, asked if she'd like to go out with him – no no no, not go _out_ out, just go with him, to dinner maybe. If she didn't have plans already. If – if she really wanted to.

And Winry simply smiled and put her arm through his. It had, after all, never been a matter of _if_.

TBC (Part 10 – Jagged)


	10. Jagged

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Jagged**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K+ (very mild blood)  
**Summary: **In which Al's new skin is still a bit thin.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. This chapter doubles as my fic for the April 30 prompt ("go barefoot") at the livejournal community 31_days, from which I got the idea. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to hawkeyeflame1921, Harryswoman, The Roaming Shadow, Ricorum Scaevola, and St. Iggy the Pyro for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 10 – Jagged

Alphonse wasn't really certain what had happened.

One moment he and his brother had been racing – "First one to the laundry line gets first pick of Winry's next pie?" Ed had offered, pointing to where Winry herself was hanging up their shirts – and the next, he was sitting on the ground, a sharp pain shooting up his leg.

"Al!" Ed yelled in the distance. Winry shouted something – a question? – and Ed hollered a reply, but Al couldn't quite concentrate on their voices. Fingers trembling, he moved to turn his bare foot over.

_Oh,_ he thought, transfixed at the sight of the blood welling up in a jagged line along the bottom of his foot. Beads of it collected and broke, tracing streaks of red over his foot and down toward the ankle.

Then his brother was falling to his knees beside him, Winry only a little behind. "What happened?" Ed barked. Al was still staring mutely, so Ed reached out and gently took Al's foot in his hands. Over his shoulder, Winry hissed. Ed glanced at the ground searchingly. He pointed out a rock, one sharp edge tainted with the blood that was now also decorating Al's foot.

"I've got it," Winry murmured, stepping forward carefully. She picked up the rock and examined it. "Doesn't look like any of it broke off, but we'll double-check when we wash the cut," she said, dropping it into her apron pocket.

"Okay." Ed sighed.

Al still didn't move, wide eyes following the paths of the blood along his foot.

"Al, you with us? Al!" Ed's fingers snapped in front of his nose sharply.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Brother. Winry," Al answered, looking up. "Ow," he added, wincing, as Winry inspected the foot Ed held out for her.

"You don't need stitches, but we have to clean it inside. And you'll want to stay off it this afternoon," she decided.

Al nodded, then looked around a bit helplessly. Ed grinned. "I gotcha, baby brother." He crouched with his back to Al, who managed to sling both arms around Ed's neck. Winry helped balance him as Ed stood, scooping Al's legs under his arms.

"Are you sure, Brother?" Al asked as Ed adjusted to both their weights.

"No problem!" He smirked over his shoulder. "You're still lighter than Winry – ow, woman!"

Winry twisted his ear just a bit more before she let go. "Are you all right, Al? You were drifting for a minute there," she said, dropping back to walk a little behind Ed.

"Sorry," Al repeated, sheepish. "I just – guess I forgot I had blood now."

Ed's arms tightened around Al's knees. Winry's mouth opened, something flickering in her eyes before she reached out to pat his uninjured leg. "Silly," she murmured. "Of course you do."

His foot was throbbing in a way he'd forgotten flesh could do, but Al suddenly felt the strangest sense of warmth. He nodded at Winry and let his head drop onto Ed's shoulder, hiding his smile.

TBC (Part 11 – Kiss)


	11. Kiss

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Kiss**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K+ (teenagers plus a prompt of 'kiss'. What're you gonna do?)  
**Summary: **In which Al's family is determined to traumatize him.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Anatidae, Edwin fan, Ricorum Scaevola, The Roaming Shadow, silverymoon19, Harryswoman, St. Iggy the Pyro, and Sunglassesgirl (twice!) for reviewing. Apparently today is 'Ed/Winry day' because the pairing is associated with the number 503, and it's May 3rd. Coincidentally, this chapter is very shippy. I'll just say I planned it that way. *g*

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 11 – Kiss

"And put down at least twenty pounds of steel plating – honestly, where could that girl have run off to? She knew I was sending out the order today – did I already say how many cans of oil, Al?"

Al nodded, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he scribbled quickly to keep up with Pinako's dictation. "Er, I think – yes, ten cans, Granny."

"Hmmm. Best make it a round dozen, what with the rain we've been having lately." Pinako tapped her pipe thoughtfully with one finger. "What else, what else… Ack! Winry said something about running low on washers – do you remember what size she said?"

Al looked up from his pad and pencil, face blank. "Um…"

Pinako snorted. "Never mind." She padded up the stairs, Al trailing her sheepishly. "I thought we had some boxes of them upstairs – ah! In this closet, I think—"

Her voice broke off. Al glanced up from his notes at the now-open closet and dropped his pencil.

In the small, unlit upstairs closet, his brother and Winry were wrapped around each other. Winry's arms encircled his brother's neck, her face hidden by his hair; Ed's own, as he stared at the two people staring at him, was skipping red and going straight to purple. Al made a small kind of squeak when he realized he had no idea where his brother's hands were, and he promptly stopped looking.

There was a long silence.

Then Pinako, without so much as a word, slammed the closet door and turned on her heel. Al followed, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to erase that image from his mind. Honestly, he was happy for them, but there were some things you really _did not_ want to think about your brother and best friend doing in dark closets.

"Well, if we're short on washers this month, that girl will just have to go to East and buy them herself," Pinako said complacently.

A distressed sound escaped Al's throat.

"Or maybe I should have her and the bean both go, eh?" she went on, brows waggling.

_I'm not thinking about it, I'm not thinking about it…_

"It's taken this long for him to make a move; they should at least get some time alone they don't have to spend in closets."

Al dropped all pretenses of composure and fled, leaving Pinako's list fluttering to the ground in his wake. She shook her head as she bent to retrieve it. "Children these days, I don't know what they're teaching them – a storage closet of all things! When we're right in the middle of all these empty fields and barns, too…"

TBC (Part 12 – Letter)


	12. Letter

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Letter**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **In which Mei Chan has something to say.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Harryswoman, Ricorum Scaevola, The Roaming Shadow, St. Iggy the Pyro, and hawkeyeflame1921 for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 12 – Letter

_Dear Mr. Alphonse_

She pauses, hesitant. Is that too formal? Too familiar? Should she leave off the honorific? Would he be offended if she did? She doesn't think so; Alphonse is far too agreeable to be offended by a mere title. But would he think she was being too cold if she didn't?

Her fingers trace the drying ink indecisively. Has she spelled everything correctly? Writing Amestrian is far more difficult than speaking it. The letters look gawky, ungainly, compared to the way Xingese flows from her brush onto the paper. Then she taps her nails resolutely on the writing desk and continues.

_How are you? I hope you feel better than_

No. She sounds like a grandmother asking after the grandchildren she has not seen in seasons.

_We took the boat from Amestris and arrived in Xing three days ago at the port of_

Now she sounds like a travelogue!

_The weather here is_

Mei's head falls to the wooden desk with a thump.

She can't do this.

TBC (Part 13 – Mail)


	13. Mail

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Mail**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **In which Risembool gets post from a distant land.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Please note that this chapter immediately follows the previous one, "Letter". Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Harryswoman, The Roaming Shadow, Ricorum Scaevola, hawkeyeflame1921, Gakushi, Shadow Kat-Lyn, and KageOkami-Kogo for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 13 – Letter

The postman in Risembool, who has been old for as long as even her grandmother can remember, can list on the fingers of one hand how many times he's seen a foreign letter come in for one of the locals. So when the letter from Xing arrives – all beautiful calligraphy and thick, carefully folded parchment – he delivers it to the house on the hill himself, nodding to Winry as he leaves and sending his best to her grandmother.

Winry gingerly opens the letter, taking pains not to tear it. She scans it quickly, and when she starts to laugh Ed and Al look at her as if she's gone crazy.

"Who's it from?" Al asks, not bothering to hide his curiosity.

"It better not be that stupid prince," Ed grouses with a scowl.

"It's not," Winry says distantly, "but I do need to send a reply back." She bounces up from her seat at the table and practically skips upstairs.

Ed scowls harder.

Al pokes at his food with a fork, suddenly and for once not feeling especially hungry. "I bet Mei's arrived in Xing by now," he says, trying for casual.

Ed doesn't respond, staring after Winry moodily.

In her room, Winry smiles to herself as she composes her answer.

_It's so good to hear from you, Mei! I'm glad you made it back to Xing safely, and that's wonderful about your clan. Of course they should honor you! Just because you didn't get the secret to immortality doesn't mean you didn't save them. Before I forget, please congratulate Ling for all of us, even Ed. He'd deny it, but I know he misses your brother. I do hope we'll get to see all of you again before too long._

_But as far as Al goes, I'm sure he would appreciate anything you sent him – you don't need to worry about being too informal, he won't notice. I think our customs are less strict about that than they are in Xing, anyway. Actually, you should come visit when you can get away – oh! Better yet, you should invite him to visit you! He's mentioned wanting to study alkahestry some more and I have a feeling if you offered he wouldn't refuse…_

TBC (Part 14 – Night)


	14. Night

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Night**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **In which the Elric brothers take care of each other.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Please note that this chapter takes place in a hospital in Central, shortly after the Promised Day. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Ricorum Scaevola, Harryswoman, KageOkami-Kogo, The Roaming Shadow, hawkeyeflame1921, and WargishBoromirFan for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 14 – Night

Sometimes Ed wakes, gasping and stricken, clutching at his shoulder port – no, his shoulder. His own arm, flesh and blood. His eyes widen as he takes in the familiar tangy smell of a hospital, the regular beeping of a heart monitor. Then he leaps from his bed, memory tangling with nightmare so he's not sure what he'll find until—

Al's face is slack in sleep, his breathing undisturbed by Ed's noisy flailing. Ed sinks onto the chair next to the bed, knees shaking as the panic fades. His baby brother is alive, alive and well and human again, and Ed can still barely believe it. Al's nose twitches slightly; he shifts, murmuring, before relaxing once more.

Ed could stay awake just to watch him sleep – no matter how ridiculous it sounds during the day, at night he sometimes feels that Al will disappear into the darkness if he doesn't keep an eye on him. Every slight movement of Al's body is a wonder, and even sleep cannot be as restful as watching his little brother breathe.

Al wakes to Ed's snoring, as well-known as the sight of his brother, deeply asleep and slumped half onto his hospital bed, his lower half still in the chair. Ed's spine is curved into a painful-looking arc. "Stupid brother," Al whispers. He rearranges Ed's body into a less awkward position, draping his own blanket around Ed's shoulders. Al stretches, blinking in the morning light and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with one hand. He yawns cavernously and gives Ed's unconscious figure a lopsided smile. "I'm not going anywhere, Brother."

TBC (Part 15 – Oh)


	15. Oh

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Oh**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **In which Al's days are shorter.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to KageOkami-Kogo, Ricorum Scaevola, Anatidae, Fuocoso, hawkeyeflame1921, Harryswoman, and silverymoon19 for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 15 – Oh

"I can't believe I'm not done with this book," Al groused. He flipped the pages to the end and groaned audibly. "A hundred more pages! When did I become such a slow reader?"

Winry peered over his shoulder and laughed. "Al, you only started that book yesterday. When did you become so impatient?" she teased.

"Yeah, but it's not even that thick! I can usually read two or three books this size in a day! I don't know, I feel like… like there are fewer hours in the day or something."

Winry frowned thoughtfully, unable to puzzle out why that would be.

"It's because you're sleeping now," Ed said without glancing up from his own book.

"What?" Winry turned to him, Al leaning around her to look at his brother curiously.

Ed idly flipped through a few pages. "Al's used to being awake twenty-four hours every day," he explained. "Now he sleeps for at least eight of those hours, so he doesn't get as much done as he used to at night."

"Oh." Al blinked, looking up at Winry. He gave her a sheepish shrug.

She leaned forward to ruffle his hair. "Well, now we know."

He grinned. "I guess I don't really mind after all."

TBC (Part 16 – Perfect)


	16. Perfect

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Perfect**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **In which Al has a slow awakening.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Please note that this is yet another chapter taking place in a hospital in Central, shortly after the Promised Day. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Ricorum Scaevola, Harryswoman, St. Iggy the Pyro, hawkeyeflame1921, KageOkami-Kogo, and silverymoon19 for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 16 – Perfect

When he heard the slow, steady _beep… beep… beep_ of a heart monitor, his first thought was _Oh, Brother must've been hurt again_. His second thought was _Why don't I remember Brother getting hurt?_ And his third thought was interrupted by the sudden rush of memory.

_Refusing to join his body and soul at the Gate… protecting Mei… Brother was stuck, Brother was trapped – he had to do something, he had to save him—!_

"Whoa, Al, it's okay! Calm down, it's okay – it's okay – it's me –"

"Brother?" Al asked tentatively. Then he sucked in a startled breath as he remembered the rest: destroying his bloodseal to give Brother his arm back, waiting at the Gate, Ed coming for him – Ed, with two flesh arms and worried eyes and that tremulous, joyous smile – walking out of the Gate, seeing everyone, his father's hand being so warm…

He could feel – Brother's hands were holding him steady – had he been thrashing around? He could smell – a bitter, clean scent that had to be medicine or antiseptic or that pervasive hospital stench Ed always complained about. He could taste – well, had there been anything to taste, he could've tasted it. He could hear and he could –

He gasped. "I can't see!" His tongue felt overly thick and heavy in his mouth – the words came out almost garbled – but of course Ed understood.

"No, it's all right – the doc put a wrap over your eyes, they're still sensitive – there you go."

Calloused fingers touched his face, pulled something away. Al blinked; the swirl of colors and bright lights slowly separated into Ed's face, with eyes that suddenly looked as fearful as they had when Al had emerged from the Gate. Al reached up – there was a tug on one hand, where he noticed an IV had been put in, but his other was free – and patted Ed's hair, his jaw, his nose, his cheek. Ed's eyelashes tickled Al's fingertips when he blinked. "I can feel you," he whispered.

Ed made a soft choking sound, then suddenly wrapped his arms around Al and pulled him close, ignoring the injuries his own bandages must be covering.

"Brother," Al continued excitedly into Ed's quivering shoulder, "I can feel you – I can smell – I can breathe – Brother, I was _sleeping_! I was asleep! I can sleep!"

"I know," Ed whispered, but his shoulders were still shaking and his voice trembled too.

"Brother, are you all right?" Al tried to pull away, to look into Ed's face, but he was too weak, yet. Ed slowly released him and Al was shocked to see the dampness in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly panicked, and Ed laughed, though wetly.

"Nothing's wrong, Al. Everything is perfect."

TBC (Part 17 – Quit)


	17. Quit

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Quit**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **In which the military sends a letter to the Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. This was first posted, in slightly different form, as my entry for prompt 84, "leash", at the livejournal community fma_fic_contest. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Ricorum Scaevola, Harryswoman, hawkeyeflame1921, silverymoon19, Kumiho-Kitsune, and KageOkami-Kogo for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 17 – Quit

At first, Winry couldn't believe what she was seeing. But the official military seal on the envelope was unmistakable, and she knew what it meant. This harmless-looking letter was going to end the peaceful dream her family had lived for the past few months. Ed was still a State Alchemist – still a dog of the military – and it seemed they had left him off his leash long enough.

For a moment, she thought madly; maybe she could throw it away – burn it – pretend it had never come – but, no. They would just send another letter, or perhaps actual soldiers to fetch the Fullmetal Alchemist. In Amestris, the military always got what it wanted eventually. Maybe quicker would be better – like ripping off a bandage, one quick pain and then it was over.

Apparently she had been silent and still too long. "Hey, Winry, what's that?" came a voice over her shoulder, and then the mail was being plucked from her motionless hands. Winry turned in time to see Ed's frown as he dropped the post on the floor – all but the envelope with the formal stamp and his name.

"Brother!" Al scolded, bending to retrieve the rest of the mail. Ed ignored him as he ripped open his letter, examining its contents quickly and mutely. Al glanced at Winry, wondering what his brother's silence and her somber mood meant, but she didn't meet his eyes. Still not speaking, Ed folded the letter back up, and suddenly Winry couldn't take it any longer.

"Well? When are you leaving again?"

The words had been loud in her head but the question came out soft, almost a whisper. Al's eyes widened, his distress plain as he stared at Ed's blank face, but his brother merely handed the letter to Winry. "Read it."

Her hands weren't trembling as she unfolded it, even though she thought they should have been. Unwillingly, she scanned the words written on it, then gasped, reading them again. "This – this is an acceptance of your resignation!" Winry shouted, looking back up and brandishing the letter at him.

The carefully schooled expression dropped from Ed's face, leaving behind only smugness. "Yep," he said cheerfully to the two shocked faces confronting him. "I quit."

"But—!"

"I'm not an alchemist anymore." He shrugged, left hand going to his right shoulder. "Or fullmetal." Then he grinned. "Now all I owe the military is a pocketwatch."

Al returned Ed's smile, clearly relieved, but Winry thought she could feel steam coming out of her ears. "I can't believe I was actually worried about you!" she exclaimed, nearly shrieking. The letter waved wildly in the air.

Ed's grin collapsed in sudden panic. Shaking his head, Al stepped forward to hug Winry, stilling her violent movements. "We're not going anywhere," he said softly. Then Ed's arms were wrapping around both of them as he nodded agreement.

Still fierce, Winry mumbled, "You'd better not." But she let herself relax in the arms of her boys, content at last.

TBC (Part 18 – Record)


	18. Record

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Record  
**Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **In which Winry counts the days.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Ricorum Scaevola, Harryswoman, St. Iggy the Pyro, and hawkeyeflame1921 for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 18 – Record

It had been a month since the eclipse – since that horrifying, pain-filled day when Winry had been certain she was going to die – and no word. None. Not even a phone call to let her know they were alive.

(They tried to call her that first night, but Father's transmutation circle had also knocked out half the civilian phone lines across the country; they were still trying to figure out how. For all his disdain for humans, he still had not wanted them able to contact each other at the key moments of his plan.)

She did not give up hope. She could not fathom losing that, of all things. _They'll be back,_ she thought, a constant refrain. _They're fine. I know they are. Ed always forgets to call. Maybe there'll be a letter in the mail today._

(They wanted to send a letter, but with everything that was happening in Central no one could be spared to run to the backwoods of Risembool. Ed had to be manhandled to stay in his hospital bed as long as he needed, and Al could not be released for weeks yet.)

Her guards from Briggs were worried, too, and whenever Granny went into town they always accompanied her. Winry had to promise each time that she would stay indoors and not allow herself to be seen.

(Whenever Ed's fears that Risembool was not safe enough would make him restlessly pace their room, as if a prelude to running off, Al would always remind him that if anyone could protect Winry besides the two of them, it would be soldiers from Briggs. They had been trained by the Northern Wall herself, after all. This, if nothing else, would alleviate Ed's worrying and let him sleep again.)

Winry did not have to be told not to look through the windows in case someone spotted her. She was not sure she could bear it, anyway – to look down the path each time and see nothing.

(Ed watched the sunrise every morning from their window. Al didn't need to ask to know why; he simply watched it, too.)

She missed them.

TBC (Part 19 – Silence)


	19. Silence

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Silence**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **In which two teenagers are very embarrassed.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Please note that this chapter immediately follows the eleventh chapter, "Kiss". Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Ricorum Scaevola, Fuocoso, Harryswoman, Flameomustang, St. Iggy the Pyro, hawkeyeflame1921, KageOkami-Kogo, and silverymoon19 for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 19 – Silence

Even after the door closed, leaving them once more in the dark, and two sets of footsteps hurried away, they remained frozen and speechless for several long moments. Then Winry sighed and buried her face in his neck. "Well, that was embarrassing," she grumbled into his skin.

"Pinako's gonna kill me," Ed managed in a panicked squeak. He felt Winry shaking and was about to attempt to comfort her – even though he wasn't sure how he would do so, with his insides shriveling in fear of the Pantheress of Risembool – when he realized she wasn't quivering with terror.

She was laughing. At him.

"Hey! What's so funny about my imminent murder?" he said, pulling back enough to scowl in her general direction. The dim light coming from under the door wasn't enough for him to see the grin on her face, but he was certain it was there.

"Oh, Ed, you're such a dummy." Even in the dark she was able to flick his forehead unerringly with her fingers. Ignoring his second "Hey!" she continued, "Granny shut the door on us."

"So?"

"She left us here. Alone."

"Yeah…"

"In the dark. _Together_."

Ed blinked slowly, his lips parting. "Then – wait, she's _okay_—"

"Apparently," Winry hummed, stepping towards him. "Anyway, I'm definitely not going to question it. Are you?"

Ed moved close again in answer. _I really owe that old hag,_ he thought fervently. He could feel Winry giggling into his mouth. Lights shot off behind his eyelids – like automail installation, only a thousand times more pleasant. _I owe her a lot,_ he added, then let everything that wasn't the woman in his arms drift away, for a long time.

TBC (Part 20 – Tears)


	20. Tears

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Tears**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **In which Alphonse needs – and gets – a hug.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Ricorum Scaevola, MiniSkirtRanger, hawkeyeflame1921, InevitableConfusion, and Harryswoman for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 20 – Tears

Al wasn't sure what happened, exactly. One moment he was telling Winry about how he had felt when he first emerged from the Gate, how the warmth of his father's hand had sent a jolt throughout his wasted body, and the next his breath was hitching and something warm and wet was streaming down his face. _Tears,_ he realized belatedly. _I'm crying._

_Why am I crying?_

"Oh, Al," Winry said softly. "Here." She edged closer to him on the couch, putting one arm around him and using her other hand to guide his head down to her shoulder. He buried his face in her blouse, his fingers gripping her arm as if she was the only thing holding him together. He thought that maybe she was. She smoothed the hair on his head and held him like a baby, like it was the most natural thing in the world. "It's all right. Cry as much as you need to, you'll feel better. It's okay."

"Wh-what's hap'ning?" Al managed to choke out around his sobs. "I don't un-ner-stan…"

He felt her kiss the top of his head. He thought she might have been crying with him, but her voice was rock-steady when she answered, "Al, your father died. You spent four years in a suit of armor after your body was ripped away. Your brother sacrificed his arm to save your life."

Al muffled a slight, horrified wail into her shoulder, as if he had only just now realized that these things were real, that they had actually happened.

"I know," she whispered. "So much, so, so much, and you couldn't respond to it physically. Humans _need_ to cry sometimes, Al. Your body's just making up for all those years when it couldn't."

Al nodded, his entire frame trembling under the force of his tears.

"It's okay," she told him, still rocking him and stroking his hair. "Cry it all out, Al. I'll be here."

TBC (Part 21 – Ultraviolet)


	21. Ultraviolet

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Ultraviolet**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **In which Al and Winry have a talk.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. The "closet incident" to which Al refers took place in chapter eleven, "Kiss". Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Fuocoso, Harryswoman, Ricorum Scaevola, Gakushi, YAJJ, Orange Singer, and Perseus46 for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 21 – Ultraviolet

Al was a little surprised to find Winry lying in the grass with her eyes closed, arms behind her head as she soaked up the warmth of the sun, but he didn't say a word as he dropped to the ground next to her. She didn't open her eyes, but she did move one of her hands to his hair, ruffling it in greeting. "I need to talk to you," he blurted, and was surprised to realize she'd spoken at the same time. They both laughed easily; she was, after all, his oldest and best friend besides his brother, and they understood each other very well. "You first?" he suggested, cowardly grateful for the brief reprieve.

"Mmm." She rolled onto her stomach to face him, visibly steeling herself. "Al, Ed and I… we're seeing each other. Romantically."

He grinned lopsidedly at her. "Winry, I know that. Don't you remember the closet incident?"

She flushed but barreled on. "I wanted to tell you, though, because I didn't want you to be – to be hurt or anything."

"Winry, I do love you." Her eyes widened in horror and he fought back a grin. "Like a sister! No offense, but the thought of kissing you – ew." Al didn't conceal his shudder. "It's safe to say that I got over my crush on you a _long_ time ago."

"Thanks," she murmured, reaching out to tug at his hair. Her relief was obvious. "I tried to tell Ed that, but he was convinced that we were going to break your heart."

Al shook his head. "Brother's always thought that I was more fragile than I am."

"I know the feeling." They shared another smile. "So what did you need to tell me?"

He fidgeted. "Um, I got a letter… from Mei. She asked me to come to Xing – t-to study alkahestry!" he added quickly when her smile deepened to a grin.

"Uh-huh. And are you going?"

"I think so – yes. I want to help people, and alkahestry's a good way to do that."

"Good."

"You really think so?" Al asked, suddenly uncertain. He did want to go – for more than one reason – but he'd never been without either Winry or his brother for so long. And he knew neither of them would be going to Xing with him.

"I want you to do what makes you happy, Al. If that means running off with a Xingese princess…" He ducked his head, hiding his blush as well as his grin. "Then I'm all for it." She stood, brushing the grass off her clothes, and he rose as well. "Oh, I'm going to miss you!" Winry flung her arms about his shoulders and he hugged her back fiercely.

"I'll miss you too."

She pulled away, smiling despite the glisten of tears in both their eyes. "Now come on. It's almost time for supper, and I know you don't want to miss it."

"Never!" he answered, and followed her back home.

TBC (Part 22 – Value)


	22. Value

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Value**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **In which Alphonse has unnecessary worries.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Please note that this is yet another chapter taking place in a hospital in Central, shortly after the Promised Day. I hope you're not getting tired of them, because there's still one more left in this series. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Ricorum Scaevola, Harryswoman, hawkeyeflame1921, meltinglacier, and silverymoon19 for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 22 – Value

"I don't have any clothes!"

Ed choked on his sandwich. After a few seconds of coughing, beating on his chest, and hasty swallowing, he glanced up through watering eyes to see his brother giving him an open-mouthed look of horror. "What?" he croaked, still coughing slightly.

"I don't have any clothes, Brother," Al repeated, biting his lip. Clearly he found the thought very distressing.

The same could not be said for Ed. He stared into Al's dismayed face, taking in the way his fingers plucked worriedly at the covers of his hospital bed, and couldn't hold in his laughter. In fact, he laughed so hard he fell over, sprawling across his own bed.

"Brother!" Al reproached, as he had so often before. He seemed on the verge of a sulk. "It really isn't funny."

"Yes – it – is," Ed replied between slowly fading guffaws. He stared up at the ceiling of their shared room, a grin widening his mouth. "After everything that's happened, you're worried about _clothes_?"

"I can't wear this gown forever, you know." Al plucked at it, clearly trying to sound pragmatic; Ed, however, could easily hear the pout beneath his words.

"Pfft. I can buy you a whole wardrobe if you want it."

"Really? But, Brother, that's all the money you've saved since you got your State license."

"So?" Ed yawned. "What better thing to spend it on?"

"I can't take all your money like that."

"Alphonse." Ed rolled over, and the look he fixed on his brother was utterly serious. "You really think I could've managed all these years without you? As far as I'm concerned, half that money's yours anyway. Besides," the wicked gleam returned to his eyes, "I don't know if you realize just how much money I've got in the bank. We only ever used it for necessities, and the government's never really skimped its State Alchemists."

"…How much money _do_ you have, Brother?" Al asked slowly.

Ed snickered. "Let's just say that even with only half, you could very easily travel to Xing. Several times. And you'd still have a tidy little bit left over." Al's eyes widened again, and Ed couldn't resist adding, "Which is pretty convenient for you, right?"

"Yeah… oh – Brother!" Al protested, catching on. He heaved a pillow at Ed's laughing face, and then the only sounds from the Elrics' hospital room were those of a very fierce pillow fight.

TBC (Part 23 – Want)


	23. Want

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Want**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **In which some people stay up late.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Only three more chapters to go, guys! Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to St. Iggy the Pyro, Ricorum Scaevola, heylookoverthere, Harryswoman, Fuocoso, hawkeyeflame1921, and InevitableConfusion for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 23 – Want

Al yawned as he passed the open door to the den, drowsily intent on getting a glass of water before he returned to bed. Then he blinked, reviewing what he had looked at but not really seen, and backtracked to peer into the den, where he was greeted by the sight of Winry sitting on the couch reading. What had taken Al aback was the presence of his brother with his head in Winry's lap, a soft smile on his sleeping face. The fingers of Winry's left hand slowly ran through his hair; her right held the latest issue of her _Monthly Mechanic_.

"Winry?" he said curiously.

The magazine lowered to reveal a smile identical to his brother's on Winry's face. "Shhh," she whispered, gaze flicking down momentarily.

Al lowered his voice as he walked towards them. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I'll be fine." Her smile broadened. "I don't want to wake him when he's so peaceful."

"He'd be mad if he knew he was keeping you up for no reason."

"Good thing he's not awake to make my decisions for me, then," she replied lightly. "And I wouldn't say it's for no reason."

Al cocked his head to the side, his confusion clear.

Winry set the journal down on the armrest and reached out to caress his cheek. His cheekbones were still plain for anyone to see, but he had gained more weight in the Rockbells' home than he had at the hospital – and on better food, he often informed them. "Don't you get it, Al?" she asked softly. "I've been waiting for you to be able to feel this – for Ed to be relaxed enough to stay with me like this – for years. There's nothing I'd rather be doing, nowhere I'd rather be, than spending time with the two of you here." Then she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Now, go to bed."

Al's lips parted, but he found he couldn't say much more than, "Okay, Winry. Good night."

She settled herself into the couch, picking up her magazine again. "Good night."

Al cast one glance back at her content face, then smiled himself. _It's good to be home_, he thought firmly as he made his way back to his room, water forgotten.

* * *

"You're such a sap."

Winry swatted him, eyes on her magazine. "Oh, shut up."

"So is Al, for believing that crap."

"It's not crap, Edward," she replied, still not looking down at him. "I was being serious."

He was quiet for a moment as he peered up at her from his horizontal – and thoroughly comfortable – position. Her gaze remained fixed on her reading, but there were two small spots of color high on her cheeks. "I'm sorry for worrying you," he said, not for the first time.

Finally she let the magazine fall. "I know." Then she was smiling again. "Now, where were we?"

And Ed let her grin meet his own as she bent down to kiss him.

TBC (Part 24 – Xenophile)


	24. Xenophile

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Xenophile**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **In which Winry understands more than she says.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Only two more chapters after this one! Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Harryswoman, Ricorum Scaevola, hawkeyeflame1921, and InevitableConfusion for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 24 – Xenophile

Winry knows that her boys will be leaving soon. She can't say she's surprised; even before the transmutation that changed everything, Ed and Al had always talked about going to all of the places in their books. And they've got a job to do, or so they believe – and trying to come between them and what they believe is their duty would be cruel. She would never ask that of them. She doesn't want to.

Ed, in his own clumsily sweet way, asks if she wants to come with him. Winry is touched, more than she thought possible, but she says no, of course. Even Alphonse has grown out of following Ed around everywhere, and besides, she has things to do herself. Mr. Garfiel has been more than patient, but she needs to get back and finish her apprenticeship. More than that, she _wants_ to go back to Rush Valley.

Ed shrugs, looking only mildly disappointed. "I knew you wouldn't, but I had to ask." She smiles, squeezing the hand that's holding hers. He squeezes back. "None of us can really stay in one place anymore, can we?"

"Speak for yourself," she retorts. Unruffled, he rests his cheek on the top of her head – now that he's finally grown some, he can't stop rubbing it in. She kicks her feet; the swing sways gently. "You'll always know where your home is, though, right?" she can't help but ask.

He starts, looking down at her in surprise. A blush creeps up his cheeks. "I always have," he replies.

"Then that's all I need to know," Winry tells him, and together they watch the sun set.

TBC (Part 25 – Years)


	25. Years

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Years**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **In which there is an anniversary.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. Can't believe we're almost done. Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to silverymoon19, Harryswoman, Ricorum Scaevola, hawkeyeflame1921, spacehikariangel, and 18LilyChristine926 for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 25 – Years

_October 3__rd__, 1915_

Al quietly slipped out of the Rockbells' that autumn night. He was not – exactly – trying to be sneaky. There were just some things that were hard to explain, even to those as close as family. And as he made his slow way through the long grass, still wet from that day's rain, and down the seldom-trodden path, careful not to trip in the dark, he didn't expect to meet anyone. But when he arrived at his destination – a dark pile of ashes, so old that they no longer smelt of smoke, with a few half-burned beams sticking out of the rubble – he found he had been beaten there.

That well-known silhouette didn't deter him. He knew his brother would not mind his company.

Ed didn't say anything when Al sat down beside him, but he did nudge Al's shoulder slightly with his own. Al leaned against him in response.

They stayed there for one long hour, while the moon rose higher into the sky. Owls occasionally flew overhead, causing a momentary lull in the familiar sounds of a Risembool night. Finally, Ed got to his feet, automail knee squeaking from the lingering humidity in the air. "We'd better get back," he said softly. "Don't want you to catch cold."

Al nodded, allowing his brother to help him up. They stood still for one moment more, then together turned back to the dirt trail leading to the Rockbells'. "I think we should get all of that cleaned up," Al whispered as they walked.

"Yeah." Ed's voice was thoughtful, but not melancholy.

"Maybe we can build another house," Al proposed. His brother was silent. Al smiled to himself. "Someone could even live there, get married, start a family…" he trailed off meaningfully.

Ed nodded slightly, then seemed to realize what, exactly, he was agreeing with. "Hey! Al." He shot a warning look over his shoulder.

Al blinked innocently. "What's wrong, Brother? It was just a suggestion."

Ed scowled at him. "Well, stop suggesting." But he reached back and ruffled Al's hair, so Al knew he was only acting mad on principle.

Besides… Ed hadn't _dismissed_ the idea, now had he?

To Be Concluded (Part 26 – Zenith)


	26. Zenith

**Title: **Gilded  
**Prompt: **Zenith**  
Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **In which there is speculation on the future.  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS **through to the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **See first chapter. This is the last chapter, everyone! Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed these past few months – this story has easily been my most popular, with over ten thousand (!) hits as well as being added to almost fifty people's favorite lists. I am deeply honored. Special thanks to Fuocoso, Akira Elric, hawkeyeflame1921, FullmetalFan16, Harryswoman, Ricorum Scaevola, and silverymoon19 for reviewing.

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

Part 26 – Zenith

"Brother?" Al asks into the quiet of their hospital room. It is three in the morning and by all rights Ed should be asleep – and so should Al be, but his body isn't used to a normal sleep cycle yet. Yesterday he was asleep from ten in the morning to almost midnight – a long time, but everyone says if he sleeps that long it's because his body needs it. And sleep is so exciting, anyway – slightly terrifying, if you've been awake for more than four years, but also terribly exhilarating.

"Mmm?"

Ed had probably been asleep – he needed it as much as Al did – but his brother has always managed to know when Al needed him.

"When we get better, we're going back to Risembool, right?"

Al can't see Ed's smile in the darkness, but he can hear it in his voice and feel it on his skin. "Yeah. We're going home as soon as they let us."

"When will that be?" slips out before Al can stop it. Ed snickers, which is only fair after all the times Al laughed at his eagerness to get out of a hospital. Al supposes he must have inherited at least some of the infamous Elric impatience after all.

"Prob'ly whenever people can't count your ribs from thirty yards away."

Al huffs, thumping the covers with a fist that feels oddly small – and yet so much more solid than he's used to. There's another quiet chuckle from Ed's side of the room, then some shuffling and the odd _clank_ – _pat_ that are his brother's mismatched footsteps. One side of Al's bed dips and there's the warmth of another body next to him. Al turns to it instinctively, smiling as he burrows his face into the front of Ed's shirt. Ed pats his hair, awkward but as affectionate as he's able to be, and Al shakes with silent amusement.

"What?" Ed asks suspiciously, and Al can tell he's _thisclose_ to getting offended.

"Brother," Al says, avoiding the question, "I think… I think everything's going to be all right."

Ed is quiet for a few moments and Al nestles his head contentedly onto his makeshift pillow, waiting unwearyingly for a response. Then Ed barks a laugh, letting his arm come to rest around his little brother. "Yeah," he says, smiling too much for his gruff tone to be genuine. "Yeah, I think so too."

THE END


End file.
